Hitherto, ground coffee, black tea and the like have been prepared in a bottle, a can and the like for which purpose a special filter apparatus is required. This filter apparatus must be washed, cleaned and dried by every time it is used and the operation is troublesome and time consuming.
Also, if a large quantity of coffee and the like in a bottle, a can and the like is drunk on several occasions over a period of time, the quality deteriorates inferior with the lapse of time. It would be desirable if the coffee and the like were packed separately one by one, and if a disposable filter apparatus were utilized when the separately packed coffee and the like are brewed.